


Ducktales Incorrect Quotes

by AmoraRisa



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Daisy Duck - Freeform, Donald Duck - Freeform, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald is in love, Ducktales 2017 - Freeform, Gen, Overprotective Donald Duck, Parent Della Duck, Parent Donald Duck, ducktales - Freeform, everyone ships it, fenton is love fenton is life, some random dialogues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoraRisa/pseuds/AmoraRisa
Summary: Just some random dialogues featuring... well, everyone at some point or another. Originally posted on my Tumblr. You can expect updates and I can accept requests.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Huey Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	1. The morning after Glamour's party

Donald: (comes into the kitchen whistling cheerfully the melody of "Hear my voice")

Donald: Goodmorning, miss Beakley! Isn't this a lovely day?

Beakley: (to Webby) What's wrong with him?

Webby: It's a four letter word, that makes everyone happy!

Beakley: I see. Wine.

Webby: ...

Webby: Granny!


	2. Fenton trying to flirt

Fenton: *texts Gandra* If I had to choose between DNA and RNA, I'd choose RNA because it has U in it.

Gandra: *texting*

Fenton: *stares at his mobile impatiently*

Gandra: You can't just choose one! They are both necessary for life! And what does uracile has to do with this?

Gandra: Oh...

Gandra: Were you trying to flirt with me?

Fenton: I wasn't trying, I WAS flirting with you.

Fenton: Sorry, I suck at it.

Gandra: *texting*

Fenton: *ready to accept his fate as forever single*

Gandra: I wish I was adenine so I could get paired with U.

Fenton: ...

Fenton: Marry me?


	3. Donald deserves a hug (and a girlfriend)

Daisy: Why is your uncle so anxious?

Louie: He's always anxious.

Dewey: Yeah, like all the time! And you haven't seen anything yet! Plus, maybe it's because he has a crush on you, so that's why he acts weird when you're around.

Diasy: Donald has a crush on me?!

Louie: Don't pretend you haven't noticed, auntie Daisy!

Huey: Plus, he's got anxiety and anger management issues, speech impediment, lost his twin sister for many years, left to raise three kids on his own when he was very young, and let's face it, we weren't   
exactly little angels, facing financial difficulties and running between several jobs and late shifts. So, that could also explain his anxiety.

Everyone else: ...

Huey: Too much?

Dewey: Yep.

Louie: So, you see, our uncle is a sensitive person that needs a hug!

Della: (from across the mansion) Plus, he's great with children!


	4. Huey learns about Glamour's party

(After Glamour's party)

Dewey: Huey, guess what! We're getting a new auntie!

Huey: I can't believe it! Uncle Scrooge and Goldie are really getting married?

Louie: Please! Guess again.

Huey: Is uncle Gladstone getting married?

Dewey: No. Who else is left?

Huey: (jaw dropped) Oh my goodness! It's uncle Fethry!

Louie: (facepalming) For the love of God, he's standing right there! (points at Donald)

Huey: Whoa! Uncle Donald has a girlfriend?! Is that the aunt you were talking about?

Donald: (sighs) I see... I'm the last person you'd expect to be good enough for somebody.

Huey: What? No! It's just that if you get married, I won't see her just as my aunt. More like a second mom.

Donald: ...

Louie: Uncle Donald, are you alright?

Donald: ...

Donald: Yeah, sure. Something got into my eye.


	5. Della learns too

Della: Did you have fun at Glamour's party?

Dewey: Uncle Donald had a loooot of fun, am I right??

Della: What do you mean?

Louie: He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 😏

Della: OH MY GOD!!!

Donald: Whatever, we just met. I don't want to rush things and ---

Della: I must find a long dress for the wedding!! Gotta hide the prosthetic leg!

Donald: DELLA!!!


	6. Gyro doesn't get it

Fenton: *absent-minded, smelling a flower, with a huge smile on his face* Aww! 

Gyro: What happened to the intern? Why is he neglecting his work?

Manny: *clapping* I believe he is what they call "in love".

Gyro: ...

Gyro: Ew, get that thing off of my lab.


	7. Scrooge won't pay a penny

Scrooge: Just so you know, dear nephew, I'm not paying a penny for this wedding!

Donald: Dewey told you too about Daisy?

Scrooge: Yes, I think right now he's preparing a PowerPoint presentation for his speech at the reception. I warn you, there will be embarrassing photos.

Donald: A what for his what at the what now?!

Scrooge: So, when do I get to meet the lass? You should invite her to our next adventure! Does she have life insurance?


	8. Webby ships it

Donald: (prepares for his date with Daisy)

Webby: Can I come too?

Donald: No.

Webby: I'll only observe from distance.

Donald: I said no.

Webby: Please! You won't even notice me!

Donald: I don't know, last time when you disguised yourself and pretended to be our child from the future and tried to make us kiss so the space-time continuum would be preserved... that was pretty   
noticeable.

Webby: Yeah, but did it work?

Donald: (dreamy eyes) Yeah, it did...

Webby: So?

Donald: Still no.


	9. Launchpad too...

Launchpad: Mr D, can you please tell me miss Daisy's adress so I can pick her up in the limo?

Donald: For our date?

Launchpad: For the wedding of course!

Donald: What wedding?

Launchpad: Dewey said there will be a wedding.

Donald: ...

Launchpad: So... should I return the vase I got you as a present?

Donald: ...

Donald: No.


	10. Dewey, the ultimate wingman

Dewey: Can I be your wingman?

Donald: No. 

Dewey: Come on! Do you think I will embarrass you?

Donald: Honey, I'm certain.

Dewey: How many times have I ruined your date?

Donald: But I haven't been dating since you boys were born!

Dewey: Exactly! So zero! Perfect score! You can count on me. 😉

Donald: (facepalms)


	11. Everybody tries to marry Donald off...

*Daisy passes by*

Dewey: So... Should we start calling her "aunt Daisy"?

Donald: What?! Why would you do that?

Dewey: Come on, uncle Donald, she's so into you! Don't tell us you haven't noticed!

Huey: She did mention she found you cute.

Donald: No, guys, you got it all wrong!

Louie: *without taking his eyes off of the magazine* We literally bumped into you two the other day trying to figure out what a french kiss is.

Donald: ...

Donald: It was an experimental research. Let's just leave it there.

Louie: Don't worry, uncle Donald. I can tell you all about it and teach you.

Donald: Lewellyn Duck! To your room immediately!

Huey: Actually, we are already in our room.

*Donald leaves infuriated*

Dewey: She went the other way!

Della: *coming out of her hiding spot* Good work, guys! Not you, Louie. I hope you were just kidding.


End file.
